Hei (Darker than Black)
Summary Hei 'is a former assassin working for The Syndicate who employ contractors for various jobs, mostly assassination or undercover missions. Unlike other contractors, Hei doesn't need to pay remuneration for the use of his powers and is a skilled fighter in his own right, as he was feared as the black reaper even before he obtained his supernatural abilities. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-C physically. Unknown with his abilities. At least 6-B with the Meteor Fragment Name: Hei, the Black Reaper. Also known as BK-201, Li Shunsheng, and Lee Hyunsik Origin: Darker Than Black Gender: Male Age: 22 - 25 Classification: Half-Contractor and Assassin Powers and abilities: Superhuman Speed, Master at stealth and Aim Dodging, Extremely skilled Hand-to-Hand combatant, Accomplished acrobat, Social Influencing, Skilled interrogator, and tactician, Possesses great skill with his grappling wire, Molecular Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Can cause electrical shocks of roughly 50 to 75 thousand volts) Attack Potency: Street level physically, Unknown with his abilities (Can kill people and short-circuit a building with his electricity, but this electrical manipulation is only a byproduct of his real power; they also negate durability to some extent). At least Country level with the Meteor Fragment (Destroyed a large portion of South America) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Can dodge and deflect bullets; Notably backflipped away from a shotgun being shot point-blank) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Street level, Higher with his coat (Bulletproof against smaller firearms at melee range) Stamina: Athletic human Range: Standard melee range; 10+ meters with his wired knife, can channel his electricity through conductive materials | 1,500-kilometer radius centered at his position Standard Equipment: A white mask with a purple lightning bolt over his right eye and a red slit for his mouth to hide features, multiple sword-breaker knives (Black knives with a slit down the middle of its length for catching enemy bladed weapons), steel wire (Often used in conjunction with his knives as a grappling tool, a conductor for his electrical discharge, and a garrote to choke targets) often being connected to his blades or ending in a carabiner, and his black trench coat that when used with his powers (And only his powers) becomes bulletproof. Sometimes, he carries with him a collapsible crossbow carried in a satchel for firing his wire at long distances to aid in infiltrating a building. Also, he has a lie-detector sticker at the back of his neck during his time in PANDORA. Intelligence: Hei is a calculating assassin, and possesses a very pragmatic and resourceful intellect, often demonstrating a knack for improvisation during the heat of combat. Since Hei's contractor ability can only kill once in direct contact with the intended target, he often relies on preemptive tactics to gain the advantage (As evidenced by his gambit during his first fight with Wei where he feigned death of out sight only to appear later to ambush the adversary). His tactical unpredictability and resourcefulness coupled with his reflexes, makes him a daring foe. He even got the nickname Black Reaper for killing a lot of Contractors before receiving his abilities. He is skilled at taking on false identities and personas for his missions and day to day life, such as Li Shunsheng who people often could not see as a feared assassin due to his clumsy and awkward persona. Weaknesses: Contrary to what people in-universe believe, Hei is not a true contractor, so unlike a real one who can only work rationally for the most of their life, Hei sometimes acts on his emotions, usually with regards to Yin, Amber, or his sister. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Molecular/Electricity Manipulation:' Hei possesses the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot release it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men or short out a building's electrical systems. The power is more than simple electric shocks, as he can alter matter on the quantum level. He has shown the ability to transform fundamental particles on the quantum level. He is capable of special particle luminance, meaning he can change molecules similar to how humans are turned into contractors. This ability is also one of the most, if not the most powerful and coveted powers known as it is the only one capable of altering gate particles at will. This ability is not his own as he is just an ordinary human, but it was granted to him when his sister fused with him. While in possession of the Meteor Fragment, Hei's powers were amplified to the extent that he was able to destroy a large portion of South America almost effortlessly. *'Obeisance:' None. Hei doesn't have an Obeisance, due to that he is an ordinary human who has fused with his sister, a Contractor. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Darker Than Black Category:Assassins Category:Good Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Male Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Manga Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Matter Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Athletes Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6